memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2007
Events People Notable people bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Lena Horne • Hultquist • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • Debbie Lauderdale • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Boris Yeltsin • Jase Zero References and Notes Releases January * TNG comic: The Space Between, part 1: 'History Lesson, by David Tischman * ''NF'' novel: 'Missing in Action, by Peter David (Paperback reprint) February * ENT/TOS/TNG anthology: : 'Glass Empires, by Mike Sussman, Dayton Ward, Kevin Dilmore, David Mack and Greg Cox * TOS novel: Errand of Fury: 'Demands of Honor, by Kevin Ryan * TOS eBook: Mere Anarchy #4: The Darkness Drops Again, by Christopher L. Bennett * CoE eBook: Troubleshooting, by Robert Greenberger * CoE eBook: The Light, by Jeff D. Jacques * TNG comic: The Space Between, part 2: 'Captain's Pleasure, by David Tischman March * TOS novel: Crucible, Book Three: '''''Kirk: The Star to Every Wandering, by David R. George III * DS9/VOY/NF anthology: Mirror Universe: 'Obsidian Alliances, by Peter David, Keith R.A. DeCandido and Sarah Shaw * ENT novel: 'The Good That Men Do, by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin * TOS eBook: Mere Anarchy #5: The Blood-Dimmed Tide, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic: The Space Between, part 3: 'Strategy, by David Tischman * TOS/TNG comic omnibus: ' , by Michael Jan Friedman & Howard Weinstein April May June * VGD novel: Reap the Whirlwind, by David Mack * CoE eBook: Signs from Heaven, by Phaedra M. Weldon * TOS comic: Klingons: Blood Will Tell #3: 'The Order of Things, by Scott & David Tipton * TNG comic: The Space Between, part 6: 'An Inconvenient Truth, by David Tischman July * TLE/TNG novel: The Buried Age, by Christopher L. Bennett * CoE eBook: , by Ilsa J. Bick * SNW anthology: Strange New Worlds 10, edited by Dean Wesley Smith, Elisa J. Kassin and Paula M. Block * TOS comic: Klingons: Blood Will Tell #4: Blood Reign O'er Me, by Scott & David Tipton * TOS/TNG comic: Focus on... Star Trek, by multiple writers * TOS comic: Year Four: Issue 1, by David Tischman * ''CoE omnibus: ''Grand Designs, by Kevin Dilmore, Dave Galanter, Allyn Gibson, Kevin Killiany, Paul Kupperberg, David Mack and Dayton Ward August * CoE eBook: Remembrance of Things Past, Book I by Terri Osborne * TOS comic: Klingons: Blood Will Tell #5: 'Losses, by Scott & David Tipton * TOS comic: ''Year Four: Issue 2, by David Tischman September * ''TNG novel: 'Resistance, by J.M. Dillard * CoE eBook: Remembrance of Things Past, Book II by Terri Osborne * TOS manga anthology: Star Trek: The Manga - 'Kakan Ni Shinkou, by multiple writers * TOS comic: ''Year Four: Issue 3, by David Tischman * ''TOS comic: Alien Spotlight: '''The Gorn, by Scott & David Tipton * TNG novel: Death in Winter, by Michael Jan Friedman (Paperback reprint) * TNG comic omnibus: The Space Between, by David Tischman October * TOS novel: Academy: Collision Course, by William Shatner and Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Hardcover) * TNG anthology: The Sky's the Limit, edited by Marco Palmieri * TNG novel: Q & A by Keith R.A. DeCandido * TNG eBook: Slings and Arrows #1: A Sea of Troubles by J. Steven York & Christina F. York * TOS comic: Year Four': Issue 4, by David Tischman * TOS comic: Alien Spotlight: '''Vulcans, by James Patrick * TOS novel: Captain's Glory, by William Shatner and Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Paperback reprint) November * TNG novel: Before Dishonor, by Peter David * TNG eBook: Slings and Arrows #2: The Oppressor's Wrong, by Phaedra M. Weldon * TOS comic: Year Four': Issue 5, by David Tischman * ST comic: Alien Spotlight: 'Andorians: The Old Ways, by Paul D. Storrie * TOS comic omnibus: Klingons: Blood Will Tell, by Scott & David Tipton December * TTN novel: Sword of Damocles, by Geoffrey Thorne * TNG eBook: Slings and Arrows #3: The Insolence of Office by William Leisner * TOS comic: Year Four': Issue 6, by David Tischman * TOS comic: Alien Spotlight: 'Orions, by Scott & David Tipton * CoE omnibus: Creative Couplings, by John S. Drew, Glenn Greenberg, Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg, David Mack, Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore, and J. Steven York & Christina F. York Connections * * *2007 page at the Complete Starfleet Library Category:Years Category:2000s Category:2007